regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Again
Dance Again is song sung by Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee and Caren. It is sung in the episode Coney Island - The Musical! Lyrics *'Nikko, Pedro and Roberto': ♪Dance, yes (RedOne) Love, next Dance, yes♪ *'Noelle, Carlee and Caren': ♪Love, next♪ *'Nikko, Pedro and Roberto': ♪Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmer yam Shimmer yay I'm a ol' dirty dog all day No way Jose Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre You should check that out Maybe you ain't turn her out Maybe it's none of my business But for now work it out Let's get this, dale♪ *'Noelle, Carlee and Caren': ♪Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside I find it so stupid So why should I hide That I love to make love to you baby (yeah make love to me) So many ways wanna touch you tonight I'm a big girl got no secrets this time Yeah I love to make love to you baby (yeah make love to me) If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then (let's do it do it do it) Only got just one life this I've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (let's do it do it do it) I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again♪ *'Nikko, Pedro and Roberto': ♪Dance, yes Love, next Dance, yes Love, next♪ *'Noelle, Carlee and Caren': ♪Baby your fire is lighting me up The way that you move boy is reason enough That I love to make love to you baby (Nikko, Pedro and Roberto: yeah make love to me) I can't behave Oh I want you so much Your lips taste like heaven So why should I stop? Yeah I love to make love to you baby (Nikko, Pedro and Roberto: yeah make love to me) If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then (let's do it do it do it) Only got just one life this I've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (let's do it do it do it)I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again♪ *'Nikko, Pedro and Roberto': ♪(Let's do it loud, and make it last) ('cause baby, nothing should matter tonight) (Let's do it loud, and make it last) ('cause baby, nothing should matter tonight) Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman Modern day Hugh Hef Hefner (uh, yes) Playboy to the death (uh, yes) Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes) Mami let me open your treasure chest Play dates, we play mates I'm the king snatching queens, checkmate What you think? It's a rumor I'm really out of this world Moon, luna Make woman comfortable Call me bloomer Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day' So ahead of myself Everyday's yesterday Want the recipe? it's real simple Little bit of Voli Vodka, and she'll open sesame Now dance yes (Noelle, Carlee and Caren: Oh oh oh oh oh) Love next (Noelle, Carlee and Caren: Oh oh oh oh oh oh) Dance yes (Noelle, Carlee and Caren: Oh oh oh oh oh) Love next (Noelle, Carlee and Caren: Oh oh oh oh oh)♪ *'Noelle, Carlee and Caren': ♪If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then (let's do it do it do it) Only got just one life this I've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (let's do it do it do it) I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again.♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited